thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Try Me Again
Ro Ro lets Amarion know that he's not playing any games with him whatsoever. Lyrics ''Chorus: I tried to be the nicest bitch for somebody blue You shouldn't have fucked with me, 'cause now I'm fuckin' with you You're too late, too late Baby, I know you'll never try me again Try me again 1: Mari, Mari, die Talk to me tonight Look me in the eyes You make me wanna stab you You wastin' my time That's the last time I was kind Your ass is so blind Pre-Chorus: And, boy, remember I told you That I'm a crazy ass bitch, don't look confused And now you mad as all hell, actin' brand new Bet you won't start shit again, 'cause you been knew You been knew, yeah Chorus: I tried to be the nicest bitch for somebody blue You shouldn't have fucked with me, 'cause now I'm fuckin' with you You're too late, too late Baby, I know you'll never try me again Try me again 2: Ro Ro & (Jake) (Have mercy on him, please) (He fucked up, he's just a dummy) That's cute, but that shit won't change me He'll need therapy three times a week (He's just a 'lil boy in his head) Fuck with me, his ass'll end up dead, like This gon' be the day he'll always rue (Poor Amarion, what the hell's wrong with you?) Pre-Chorus: And, boy, remember I told you (Told you) That I'm a crazy ass bitch, don't look confused (Yeah, yeah, yeah) And now you mad as all hell, actin' brand new Bet you won't start shit again, 'cause you been knew You been knew, yeah Chorus: I tried to be the nicest bitch for somebody blue You shouldn't have fucked with me, 'cause now I'm fuckin' with you You're too late, too late Baby, I know you'll never try me again Try me again Bridge: Try me again Try me again Try me again Try me again Try me again (You're too late) Try me again (You're too late) Try me again (You're too late) Try me again (You're too late) Chorus:'' I tried to be the nicest bitch for somebody blue (Try me again) You shouldn't have fucked with me, 'cause now I'm fuckin' with you (Try me again) You're too late, too late Baby, I know you'll never try me again Try me again Trivia * Ro Ro's saying Amarion's too late because his plan has already been plotted and will soon come into motion. * Though Jake doesn't particularly like Amarion, he always attempts to be the mediator between Ro Ro and his exes/romantic interests whether they're right or wrong because he knows Ro Ro can do a lot to them than they can to him. * When Ro Ro says, "I tried to be the nicest bitch for somebody blue," he's saying that he tried to be nice to Amarion despite his own personality, with Ro Ro being that "somebody blue". * When Jake says, "He's just a 'lil boy in his head," he's saying that Amarion is in his own head (feeling himself) and that because Amarion was held back a year he doesn't act his own age.